1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cube picture display system wherein a series of cubes are magnetically held within a frame to form a matrix such that different pictures are displayed depending on which face of each of the cubes is outwardly facing. The frame has a series of openings within its base to allow individual cubes to be easily extracted from the frame when the display system is fully assembled. Alternately, the frame comprises a band, either rigid or flexible, that encompasses the outer periphery of the formed matrix and cinches the matrix together.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Cube picture display systems are systems whereby a series of cubes are provided such that a portion of an overall picture is displayed on the face of each cube, each face having a different pictorial representation thereon, such that when the cubes are arranged within a frame and the appropriate face of each cube is facing outwardly, for example the first face of each cube, and each cube is oriented and positioned in an appropriate position in a matrix within the frame, an overall coherent picture is displayed by the system. If a different face of each cube is facing outwardly, for example the second face of each cube, then a different picture is displayed by the system. This allows at least six different pictures to be displayed by the system, one picture for each face of the cube, although more than six different pictures can be displayed. For example, if the overall picture is of a human face, then just some of the cubes can be rotated to have a different cube face facing outwardly, for example just the cubes that display the eyes of the face, and a new picture is formed, with the originally displayed human face with a new set of eyes. Similarly, the nose, mouth, ears, etc., can be changed in like manner for different face representations, remembering of course that a total of six different overall faces are also present. Other pictorial representations are also possible that allow partial pictorial changes with the rotation of less than all of the cubes that form the display. Such systems are fun ways to display pictures and are also entertaining as a puzzle system.
My U.S. Pat. No. D414,613, issued on Oct. 5, 1999, shows a six cube by six cube matrix display system, although both larger and small cube matrixes are possible.
One of the challenges of such cube display systems occurs when a picture is fully formed and a user desires to change some or all of the cubes. When the picture is fully assembled, the cube matrix fits snugly within the inner space of the outer periphery frame and it is very difficult to extract an individual cube from the frame, especially if the cubes are relatively tightly packed within the frame. If the user desires only to extract the cubes that form the eyes of a facial picture display, the user may be forced to overturn the frame and dump all of the cubes and rebuild the picture in order to so accomplish. This is undesirable, especially if the cube matrix is relatively large. In a tightly packed cube system, even a simple overturn may not readily release the bounty of cubes from its frame. While a user may use some type of tool to help with cube extraction from the frame, such as a large pair of tweezers or a pair of pliers, such tools may not be readily available, and even if they are, may scratch the cube being extracted or one of the adjacent cubes. The same problem can occur when the picture is only partially formed and the user desires to remove a cube from a tightly packed and fully formed row, as may occur when the user discovers that a cube is in the wrong position.
Additionally, holding the cubes within the frame can also be problematic if the frame is bumped or otherwise jarred or tilted during matrix assembly or when the finished picture is rotated from being substantially horizontal to a more vertical position for display. Bumping the frame during matrix assembly can scramble the cubes about while tilting the frame and matrix to a more vertical or even a fully vertical position can break the matrix requiring a total rebuild.
What is needed is a system whereby a cube can be quickly and easily removed from a fully or partially formed cube picture display system without the need to overturn the frame and dump all the cubes out and without the need to use any type of tool that can damage the picture portion displayed on the cubes and that can holds the cubes in place during puzzle assembly and during puzzle display when the frame and puzzle are rotated toward or to a vertical orientation. Such a system must be relatively quick and easy to use and must not significantly add to the overall complexity of the cube display system either from an operational point of view or a manufacturing point of view.